Way Back Into Love
by MiuStar
Summary: Makoto and Mamoru have recently been stuck in a rut. Both as a result of their terrible relationships with their exes. Can they stand back up on their feet to start anew? song fic
1. Chapter 1

Song Fic with Mamoru X Makoto

Disclaimer: I don't own SAilormoon or the song featured in here. The song is called Way back into love from the movie music & lyrics.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Way Back Into Love

A brunette is seen waking up from a restless slumber. Makoto Kino a young adult has been stuck in a rut ever since her 3 year relationship to her boyfriend ended. The reason or rather excuse he used for the break up was quite vague and had her questioning everything from him to what their relationship really was.

Mamoru Chiba is seen walking down the street for his usual grocery shopping. He ignores the many glances from the women passing him by. Women's are motive are never to be trusted he thought to himself. The woman he ever loved betrayed him and he felt that he could never forgive her.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead._

_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my head._

_I've been lonely for so long. _

_Trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on_

"Gosh…I need to snap myself out of this" Makoto thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the figure standing before her. At first she didn't recognize herself but after a while her eyes adjusted as if they'd realized a long forgotten friend.

Mamoru Chiba strolled down the aisle of vegetables. Lately he didn't care for much; he just picked out whatever was easy to cook and tossed it into his basket. There was a faint aroma wafting from an area in front of him and he saw the samples of eggplant lasagna being served. His stomache grumbled. He suddenly had a craving for lasagna.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away._

_Just incase I ever need them again someday_

_I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind._

Makoto decided to run to the grocery store to grab some dinner items. She felt like treating herself tonight as she seemed to be neglecting her figure quite a bit. "Maybe I'll do a stir fry tonight" She though to herself. She threw on a t-shirt and sweat pants and ran out the door.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love._

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

Mamoru finally picked out all of his ingredients and headed for the cash register. "I suppose tonight will be quite a treat. I'm actually salivating at the smell of it" Mamoru chuckled to himself. He paid the cashier and headed out the door

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine._

_I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

_I know that it's out there. There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Makoto began jogging after she left her house. She thought it'd be a good way to get her blood pumping. "Hey Makoto! How've you been?!" shouted her neighbor who was heading the same way as she. "Been alright!" Makoto shouted back. "Hey next week I'm having a barbecue you're invited!" He said back to her. "Oh! I'll think about it alright?!" Makoto said a little off guard. She didn't feel ready for a social gathering especially with her nosy neighbors. They'd be asking her question about what happened. Interrogation wasn't an easy thing to deal with. Lost in thought Makoto collided head on with a raven hair man by the grocery store.

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light._

_Not somebody just to get me through the night._

_I could use some direction. _

_And I'm open to your suggestions._

"Ouch! Crap!" Mamoru yelped as he collided head on to a tall brunette. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention! So sorry!" she said as she picked up the items that had fallen. "That's fine…" Mamoru grumbled snatching the items away from her. "Leave it to a woman to ruin my meal too…" He thought to himself irritated.

Makoto rolled her eyes as she walked passed the guy obviously annoyed by his attitude towards her. She grabbed a basket and strolled down the aisles. She smelled something delicious and saw the sample of lasagna being served. She decided to pick up a couple of boxes of that instead as it wasn't as time consuming as a stir fry.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

_And if I open my heart again_

_I guess I'm hoping ull be there for me in the end._

Mamoru prepared his lasagna and dug in. "Hmm…kind of bland" He said to himself. Annoyed with the meal as well he finished it up and decided to head out to the bar. A glass of scotch would help with something. He dressed himself up to the best of his ability and headed out the door.

_There are moments where I don't know if it's real,_

_Or if anybody feels the way I feel._

_I need inspiration not just another negotiation._

Makoto prepared her lasagna and added a few more spices to the dish. "Yum!" that was so good. Leave it to her to make a frozen dinner taste gourmet. Happy with the meal she felt motivated to hang at a bar and throw back a few glasses. Maybe she'd shake off her nerves before the barbecue. She got ready and added just lipgloss for makeup. She headed out the door.

_All I want to do is find a way back into love_

_I can't make it through without a way back into love._

Mamoru strolled down his street heading to the bus stop that would take him into the middle of town. Suddenly he heard the bus drive by him. "Crap! The stop is three blocks from here!" He thought as he started running.

Makoto optimistically walked down her block. She noticed that the bus was coming to her stop. "Great! Just in time" She thought smiling to herself. "Maybe I should call one of the girls up. Mina's always up for some fun" Makoto thought as well. The bus stopped and opened the door for her to head on in. Just when she was about to get into the bus she heard a guy yelling for it to wait. She squinted to see a tall guy running to catch up. "Sorry…but I think he's been chasing after you a while" she said to the bus driver. She decided to hold it up until the guy finally caught up.

_And if I open my heart to you_

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_

_And if you help me to start again_

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end._

Out of breathe Mamoru slowed down his pace as he finally caught up to the bus. He leaned on his knees and caught his breathe while the brunette headed in the bus before him. He headed in as well. As the bus drove down the street Mamoru searched the seats for the kind lady who waited for him. "Oh there she is…" Mamoru thought as he finally spotted her. He sat down beside her not realizing it was the woman who rammed into him earlier that day. "Thanks for holding the bus for me" He said still slightly out of breathe. She smiled back and said "No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

Little Bit

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailormoon series, soundtrack or characters. I don't own the song featured in this story either. Everything belongs to their rightful owner. The song Little Bit is by Lykke Li.

I know I said Chapter 1 was a one shot but I felt like continuing it a little more so I wrote this second chapter and forgot to go back into the first chapter to edit that bit out, darn fail...Hope you enjoy it anyways!

MakotoxMamoru

* * *

The neighbors could probably hear the moans and groans from the couple next door. It didn't seem to cease anytime they'd knock on their neighbor's wall. So now it seems as though they've grown accustom to hearing it as if it was apart of nature's soundtrack.

Mamoru rolls on to his back panting deeply. With sweat covering his body he proceeded to the bathroom for a quick shower. Makoto's eyes follow his toned physique. As the door closes she plops back down onto her bed and drifts off to a slumber.

It's been a month since the day they met each other. Both told themselves that they wouldn't get involved with each other so as an alternative they became sex buddies. It had the benefits of the physical aspect of a relationship without the inconvenient emotional attachment, which they both so badly needed. The morning after their little shindig they established with each other that nothing more would come out of the relationship except sex.

_Hands down_

_I'm too proud, for love_

"Hey Makoto!" her neighbor shouted across the lawn. "How's your week been?" he asked. "It's been pretty good so far!" Makoto responded. "Oh yeah? Been busy with work?" he probed on. Groaning inwardly she said "Yup been working pretty hard you know with all of the overnight I had to do lately." She could see his face grow pink. "Ha! jackass that's what you get for trying to pry into my life" she thought to herself. She knew that he could hear what had been going on through the walls. It was enough to know that he could hear every moan coming from them but to keep asking what the hell she's been doing for that past week was so unnecessary, inappropriate, and embarrassing. "Note to self, change of scenery from now on" Makoto thought to herself. She would see Mamoru tonight and wondered if he'd really care if they'd bring it to his place from now on.

Mamoru walked into work with a slight pep in his step. "Hey Mamo!" Rei said patting him on the back. "Hey Rei how's your weekend?" He asked. "Oh...it was alright. Nothing special happened" she sighed. "Aww…the ol' boyfriend forgot your anniversary again?" Mamoru said. "Yeah something like that…" she responded. "Well, if I were him I wouldn't dare have especially with someone like you!" He said jokingly. They both always had a flirtatious relationship with each other but it never went further than that. They were just too good of friends for anything to happen. However, when he looked her in the eyes today he could sense something had changed. Her response about her boyfriend didn't seem sincere as if she really didn't care that he forgot. "Hey Mamo-chan how about we grab a couple of drinks tonight! It'll be on me!" She suggested. "That's so tempting Rei but…I've got a rendezvous to attend tonight. How about tomorrow?" Mamoru said. "Oh well…too bad huh?" Rei said sounding slightly down. She gave him a playful smile and walked back to her cubicle.

_But with eyes shut_

_It's you I'm thinking of_

_But how we move from A to B it can't be up to me_

_Cause I don't know_

Mamoru met Makoto in his apartment. She had let herself in through his fire escape. As he opened the door he saw her on his couch looking irresistibly edible. He dropped his bag and headed straight towards her. Devouring her lips first he unbuttoned her shirt while she unbuttoned his. Her nails grazed his chest and back which threw him in overdrive. He grabbed her at the small of her waist and forced her into his bed. They devoured their lips until they almost bruised and both hips grinded forcefully into each other. Not surprisingly their bangs weren't the only ones heard through the walls.

It was around 9 am when they both woke up. On a Saturday morning there wasn't a need to rush out the door. In a niche under his arm Makoto sighed and greeted Mamoru with a sensual kiss. "Mmm…you keep up with that and the superintendent will be up here to kick us both out" Mamoru said stroking her hair. "I'm gonna shower…" He says getting up and heading to his bathroom.

_Eye to eye_

_Thigh to Thigh_

_I let go_

About an hour after they both got ready Makoto decided to cook breakfast. "Ohhh… pancakes!" Mamoru said excitedly. He scarfed down a couple before Makoto forced him to drink the coffee she made. "So, how's life with you?" Makoto said. "Oh my gosh… are we going to cross that line?" Mamoru said playfully. "This isn't serious you douche…" Makoto said swatting him playfully. "Well the pancakes are good, coffee is good, so life is good!" Mamoru responded. "What about work? Any coworkers stabbing each other in the back for a grab at the promotion?" Makoto questioned jokingly. "Well if you really want to know…there isn't any of that but I think one of my coworkers might have a thing for me" He said nonchalantly. "Oh yeah? Who?" Makoto questioned. "Just some chick…" He said brushing it off. "I'm gonna go for a jog" He said giving her a smooch as he rushed out the door.

"What the hell…" was all she could say as he closed the door behind him.

_I think I'm a little bit_

_Little bit_

It's been a few months into their relationship and nothing really has progressed, which is the likely situation for a person not looking for anything serious. However, something in the atmosphere changed between Makoto and Mamoru. Mamoru first sensed it about a week after their rendezvous at his apartment. He decided to address it.

"Hey Mako…what's up with you?" he said casually. "Nothing much really…" she said bleakly. "Yeah? It just seems as though…you don't seem to be into it as you used to" Mamoru said. "Well did it occur to you that maybe I don't feel like fucking you 24/7?" she said with a snap to her voice. "Ok…well Makoto if it's what I think it is then maybe we should just stop with this whole rendezvous thing. I mean…are you starting to feel other things as well?" He questioned her. "No…why would you think that? I mean…I haven't been feeling well lately so my energy is pretty down. That's it" Makoto said. "Ok then I'll take it as that. By the way I can't see you tomorrow night I'm going to be meeting with that chick at work. That's cool with you?" He asked her. Makoto gave him a blank look and nodded with a pursed smile.

_A little bit in love with you_

_But only if you're a little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_In lalalala love with me_

"I cannot believe that I'm feeling jealous. Screw me for getting into this kind of thing. What the fuck is wrong with me! I'm a fucking masochist that's what I am!" Makoto said to herself. It's 10 pm and she just arrived home from Mamoru's apartment. The sex hadn't been as fulfilling as it was before. Makoto decided to head to the bar. She wanted to look sexy and ravishing. She wanted to grab a guy's attention. She craved a man's attention as it seemed that Mamoru's been occupied by that slut of a coworker.

She walked into the bar dressed in black skinny jeans and suede booties; this emphasized her dangerously long and alluring legs. They made their way up to a waist hugging scooped neck purple shirt which ever so slightly showed off her cleavage. As she walked towards the bar she could feel the eyes of the men there beaming lust through her. She liked it. "Hey Mako!" she heard a man say. She turned around and found that it was Motoki her neighbor's brother. "Hey Motoki! Having fun?" she asked him. "It's alright but if you let me by you a drink it would be better!" he said playfully. "Yeah sure" she told him. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a familiar mane of raven colored hair. "Oh jeeze…" she groaned inwardly. The head turned around to lock eyes with Makoto. Mamoru waved at her and smiled slightly. By his side was a raven haired beauty. He didn't tell her how alluring she was with her dark flowing mane and deep violet eyes. She was interrupted by Motoki handing her the drink. She downed it immediately and offered to by him a round of beer. Tonight would be a long night if Mamoru decided to stay here but she'd help speed it along with alcohol.

It was late into the night before she decided to leave the bar. It was Motoki who decided to keep the night going by inviting her over to his apartment. She gladly accepted. As they walked out the door she noticed the eyes of Mamoru follow her all the way out.

_And for you I keep my legs apart_

_And forget about my tainted heart_

Both Makoto and Motoki had their bit of fun or rather Motoki's bit of fun. After they had finished Makoto was left feeling oddly unsatisfied. She heard the familiar sound of a shower head being turned on but didn't feel any comfort from that familiarity as the person in the bathroom wasn't who she wanted.

_And I will never ever be the first to say it_

_But still I, yes you know, I..I..I.._

She felt disgusted with herself and impulsively changed back into her clothes and left Motoki's apartment hoping that by the time she'd get back to her apartment Mamoru might be waiting there.

_I would do it_

_Push the button_

_Pull the trigger_

_Climb a mountain_

_Jump off a cliff_

As she entered her doors she was greeted by silence. Disappointed she headed up to her room disregarding the blinking red light on her answering machine.

The next morning she woke up and headed downstairs to make herself breakfast. She finally noticed the blinking light and pressed play on her machine with some hope that maybe one of those messages might be from Mamoru. There weren't any.

She decided to go for a morning jog and put on her sweats. It would help relieve some of her stress. "I'm not in love with him. I'm just…" she couldn't even finish her own thoughts.

_Cause you know baby I love you love you _

_A little bit_

As she was jogging up the hill her phone started ringing. It was from Mamoru. "Hey! What's up?" she said pretending to be her normal self. "Hi…Can we meet for coffee later?" Mamoru asked her. "Um… well it depends on what later is…I have plans later" she told him. "Oh well…around 2 o'clock?" Mamoru suggested. "Ok sure that's fine where would it be?" Makoto asked. "The usual Digby Café" Mamoru replied.

2 o'clock finally arrived and Makoto purposely arrived late just so it would seem she wasn't desperate to see him. She spotted his dark mane of hair among the hipster crowd by the café window. She snuck behind him and embraced him taking in his cologne. Coffee was already ordered for the both of them. "Hey how're you?" she asked him casually. "I'm alright yeah…" he said sipping his cup o' joe. She nodded in response and asked "how was it last night with the chick?" His smile showed that both he and the chick did more than have a couple of drinks. Makoto gave him a playful smile but deep inside she felt this burning envy for the chick. "I see… so it was pretty good huh?" she said trying to keep up her façade. "Yeah it was really good…" he said finishing up his cup. "Well…so is that all you wanted to talk about? Exploit all your sexual adventures to me?" she said with a slight edge to her tone. Mamoru sensed the tension and put down his cup. "Well…no I wanted you to exploit yours too" he responded playfully. Makoto just shrugged with an annoyance and decided to end their little get together "Ok Mamoru if that was it then I have to go and get ready for later." Mamoru looked at her with a bit of surprise she never was this aggressive towards him. "What're you doing later?" he asked her. "Not you that's for sure" Makoto said annoyed. She paid for her cup and quickly headed out the door.

_If you would do it_

_If you would say it_

_If you would mean it_

_That we could do it_

_If it was you and I, not only I _

Makoto didn't have any other plans. She decided to mope in her house. Watching a re-run of Sex and the City she indulged in a homemade cake. A knock was heard on her door. Sighing exasperatedly she opened the door to find Mamoru standing there. Embarrassed she forced a smile and invited him in. "I thought you had plans tonight Makoto" Mamoru said with an edge to his voice. "Cancelled" was all she uttered. As soon as she closed the door he turned to her and stared straight into her eyes. "Let me ask you something Makoto…" he said quite seriously. She dreaded what he was about to ask. Everything would be spoiled. "Do you have feelings for me? I mean the kind that equates an actual relationship?" Mamoru asked.

_I think I'm a little bit_

_Little bit_

_A little bit in love with you_

"Just answer me honestly Mako…" Mamoru said. She could only nod feeling nervous and embarrassed. This falling in love thing wasn't part of their pact. She heard him sigh, not a good sign.

_But only if you're a little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_In lalalala love with me_

He grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. "Look Makoto…We made a deal and…I'm sorry to say that I haven't broken it" Mamoru said looking solemn. In other words he didn't have feeling for her other than the physical. She nodded to show that she understood. Disappointed and hurt she quietly opened her door to let him know that he should leave.

_I think I'm a little bit_

_Little bit_

_A little bit in love with you_

_But only if you're a little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_In lalalala love with me_

That night she lay in bed replaying the scene in her head. He doesn't have feeling for her. She had to understand that. However her heart couldn't fathom it. She had this inkling of hope that she could get him to be hers.

_Come here, stay with me_

_Struck me by the hair_

_Cause I would give anything_

_Anything_

_To have you as my man_

Rather than let her broken heart overcome her she decided that Mamoru would be hers because that night at the bar his focus wasn't 100% on that woman he was with. A woman's intuition never failed her.

_Come here, stay with me_

_Struck me by he hair_

_Cause I would give anything_

_Anything_

_To have you as my man_

It was time for Makoto to let herself love again. She was tired of putting up a front. She wanted a person to wake up to.

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_A little bit in love with you_

_But only if you're a little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_In lalalala love with me_

She wanted Mamoru.

_I think I'm a little bit_

_Little bit_

_A little bit in love with you_

_But only if you're a little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_In lalalala love with me_

_I think I'm a little bit_

_Little bit_

_A little bit in love with you_

_But only if you're a little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit_

_Little bit..._


End file.
